O beijo mais doce
by Claudi-chan
Summary: Naruto abre os olhos dandose conta de quem realmente ama...uma historia de amor entre Naruto e Hinata...Oneshottraduçao de: The sweetest kiss


**Atenção: **Esta é a minha primeira fic, por isso sejam gentis comigo, bem na verdade é a segunda já que eu escrevi esta mesma história em inglês…

Esta tem como protagonistas** Naruto** e **Hinata** (acho que no anime não vão ficar juntos…mas quero lá saber…são tão fofos juntos)

**Inspiração: **Galeria deviant art, fantástico fan arts!

- Acorda! - Disse uma voz doce a aproximar-se cada vez mais

O rapaz de cabelos loiros, abriu os seus olhos de azul intenso tentando focar a imagem da rapariga à sua frente. Ele estava sujo com o pó do chão da floresta onde havia passado a noite.

- Hummm… passaste aqui a noite toda Naruto-kun?- perguntou a rapariga abrindo os seus olhos acinzentados ao rapaz.

- Bem parece que sim Hinata! – Respondeu Naruto, que apresentava arranhões na cara e algumas nódoas negras nos braços e pernas. Ele olhava-a com uma tal intensidade que a Hinata, agora de 16 anos teve que desviar o olhar. Em seguida eles ouvem um barulho, quase como um trovão, vindo do estômago de Naruto-he he he …não como nada à dois dias…

-Podes ficar doente se continuares a treinar sem te alimentares – disse ela apoiando o seu braço na cintura de Naruto, ajudando-o a levantar-se – Vem vou comprar-te Ramen para te fortalecer – disse-lhe olhando-o nos olhos, Hinata havia mudado nos últimos anos, estava menos tímida, e mostrava agora ser uma pessoa melhor.

- Ahh Hinata! - Gritou Naruto com um brilho nos olhos – sempre tão atenciosa!

Hinata corou um pouco ao ouvir o elogio de Naruto.

Ambos se dirigiam, agarrados, em direcção ao sol sentindo o doce toque do vento nas suas faces. Foram ao local que Naruto mais frequentava para comer Ramen, viajavam num silêncio que depressa se quebrou:

- Ah! Hinata-chan – Hinata reagiu ao olhando para Naruto, que nunca a chama desta maneira – Como é que sabias onde eu estava?

- Bem, …eu … procurei-te, Naruto-kun perguntei a Sakura-chan, ela disse-me que tinhas saído para treinar à uma semana, fiquei…hum…preocupada. - Hinata corou outra vez.

-É como eu digo…és muito atenciosa Hinata-chan.- Hinata sorriu, um sorriso doce que chamou a atenção de Naruto.

Hinata havia de facto crescido, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente, o seu corpo tinha adquirido uma forma mais feminina.

- Obrigado Hinata-chan, eu estava mesmo esfomeado!- disse naruto ao acabar de beber a sua quarta taça de Ramen.

- Hi hi hi! Não tens que agradecer, mas agora precisas mesmo de um banho, vamos eu levo-te a casa, acho que ainda não estas em condições para ir sozinho.

Hinata levou Naruto para casa, então ele ficou à porta de casa vê-la partir…

O que lhe trouxe alguma tristeza….

Naruto agora de 16 anos, inundou o seu corpo musculado na água quente…sabia bem…muito bem, mas havia algo que Naruto não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça…Hinata. A pequena menina, agora mulher, fazia questão de aparecer vezes sem conta na sua cabeça.

Entretanto, fora dos portões de Konoha, Hinata começava o seu treino diárioao pe do rio, na queda de água.A dança que ela fazia todos os dias ajudava-a a relaxar, a refrescar-se e ficava mais forte. Quando terminou o treino sentou-se à beira do rio com os seus pés delicados e descalços na água, com o sol no horizonte, a bater-lhe na cara…sentia-se melancólica…a pensar no Naruto.

Mesmo atrás dela lá estava, Naruto escondido atrás de uma árvore a admira-la.

Foi então, seu que Hinata soubesse que Naruto estava ali, que começou a falar sozinha.

- Anou …Hum…como é que eu lhe digo?...Na…Naruto-kun…anou…há algo que eu te quero dizer- Hinata corou como se estivesse de facto a falar com ele, Naruto por detrás da arvore escutava atentamente ao que a rapariga lhe dizia – Eu…eu…a...amo-te!

Naruto abriu os olhos, incrédulo pelo que acabara de dizer, Hinata, a doce e inocente rapariga amava-o mesmo. Lentamente naruto aproximou-se dela, tocando-lhe no ombro, Hinata deu um pulo, assustada, sentiu uma mão forte no seu ombro, ficou a mais humanamente vermelha possível (A/N: eu acho que acabei de inventar novas palavras, por isso se não perceberem digam).

- Hinata-chan – disse Naruto – Obrigado… – ela abriu os seus olhos cinza, dando-se conta de que havia dito a Naruto que o amava, respirou bem fundo e virou-se para trás lentamente encarando Naruto que se tinha ajoelhado para ficar ao seu nível.

- Naruto-kun…-começou, mas foi depressa interrompida pelo toque dos dedos de Naruto nos seus lábios.

- Eu acho que já disseste o suficiente, Hinata-chan, agora é a minha vez… – com isto naruto substitui os seus dedos pelo toque dos seus lábios, no beijo mais doce que eles alguma vez tiveram.

Ham…eu peço desculpa so agora ter traduzido, peço desculpa em especial a minha cara amiga Rama chan, já me tinhas dito para traduzirmas ás vezes consigo ser mais perguiçosa que o nosso amigo Shikamaru he he he.

Divirtam-se, e deixem review…se tiverem pedidos não tenham medo e peçam mesmo, estou numa onde de NejiTen…que acham?

Kiss


End file.
